Measuring a fish caught at night from a small boat has never been easy. The fish itself is slippery and mobile, often requiring two hands to hold. The boat may also be moving, pitching and rolling with the surf. Under such circumstances, it can be nearly impossible to steady a flashlight or lamp adjacent a ruler to get an accurate measurement of the length of the fish. Deciding whether to keep or release a fish caught under such conditions can be a matter of guesswork. Of course, keeping an undersized fish is something that a fisherman does at his own peril, risking: the loss of his fishing license, the confiscation of his fishing gear, and, perhaps, a large fine.